


The Herald

by orphan_account



Category: The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: Angel!Sean, Gen, demon!patrick, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's an angel and wants to help Patrick with his demon, but the Vixens get in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Herald

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I love wings, I've always loved them and the idea of humans having wings, so when I found Mythomusician's series with angels and demons and vampires (oh my!), it really got me excited. And then watching YBC again with their stories on my mind I was like "hmm, what if?..." and everything went downhill from there whoops!
> 
> So yeah, here's my story, influenced by Mythomusician's two stories, By Heaven & Hell and Round the Bend, both of which you should totally go read. 
> 
> (I guess it could also be seen as a sequel to my own story, The Van. Super original name. I know.)

Sean crouched in the trees, watching as the young boy swaggered up behind Patrick, the pale singer seeming to scan the forest ahead of him, unaware of the boombox laden child.

 _Oh fuck no_ Sean thought to himself as he watched the kid press in the play button. A terrible noise that could never be classified as music screeched through the clearing. The effect on Patrick was almost instantaneous, his back going ramrod straight and face going slack. He turned around, yellow glowing eyes falling on the curly haired boy. He took a staggering step forward, intentions unclear, but Sean knew he needed to stop that noise.

 _This kid has clearly chosen his side_ Sean rationalized to himself as he charged forward, grasping the kids head in his hands and twisting sharply. The kid dropped like a sack of potatoes, the screeching stereo falling to the ground.

Sean snatched it up, stretching his hand out to Patrick. "Whoa man, whoa, chill dude. I see you got yourself a demon up in there with you. I'm just trying to help." As he pressed a button to silence the stereo finally, he willed his dark wings to bring themselves into existence. His black wings stretched out from his back in an imposing, thirteen foot span.

As the noise cut off, Patrick's eyes faded back to blue, growing wide as he came back to awareness. He nearly tripped over himself as he turned, briefly glancing back at Sean before he ran into the forest.

"Wait, stop! I'm trying to help!" Sean yelled after him. "I don't blame you for running, you're possessed by a demon and some random black guy revealed himself as an angel right in front of you," he muttered to himself. "But come on man, I can get that thing out of you!" he yelled after the fleeing man, now completely engulfed in the tree line. He didn't turn back.

 _Of course, no one ever wants to talk and make it easy_. He dropped the boombox and started to jog after Patrick. A whistling noise from behind him would have made him pause if the axe making the noise hadn't hit him before he could react. As it was, the sharp edge burrowed deep into his back, slicing straight through the hollow bone of his left wing, completely severing it from his body.

He screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees and then onto his stomach, the axe still buried deep. He scrambled for the handle, trying to find purchase to dislodge it, but it was in an awkward spot to reach, made worse by the pain that flared up as he stretched the muscles in his back.

"Hello fuzz brain." The Vixen that did the throwing sauntered up to the spasming angel on the ground. She wrapped her hand around the handle and none to gently pulled the axe from his flesh, kicking him over onto his side and then onto his back before he could even relax, crunching his remaining wing between his torso and the ground.

"Hey, Leisha, baby." He put on his most charming smile, regardless of the pain radiating from his back and wing.

"You know this winged freak?" the other Vixen questioned, kicking the angel as hard as she could in the side, feeling ribs shatter under her boot.

Leisha gave a mighty swing of her axe, slashing her way through his remaining wing, leaving him two limbs less than he had a minute ago.

He choked on the blood pooling in his throat already, coughing to clear his airway before muttering "Thanks for at least making me symmetrical." he chuckled, as if it was funny.

"Bird brain here was my boyfriend for a few months. Then he took his Trial and became a fucking angel." Leisha spat out, barely pausing as she hacked at his chest. "The breakup was pretty much mutual, seeing as the fact he was an angel gave us 'irreconcilable differences'."

Sean let out more laughter, louder than the last as the two Vixens continued to pummel him with axe, fists and boots.

"And then there's the fact his trial sent him bat-shit crazy!" she said over his continued laughter.

"You know, they say I got screws missing, I think it's cause I miss you, baby." He had a crazed smile on his bloody lips.

"Shut up, you dick." She growled as she sank the axe into his chest one more time.

"Only a dick because I'm addicted to you girl!" Hysterical laughter rumbled up from his deeply lacerated chest, dark red bubbles growing and popping on his lips. The bubbles and laughter faded out together as his eyes slid closed and his body slowly went limp.

"Fucking finally." Leisha sighed as she hoisted the axe over her shoulder, the two Vixens stalking off in the direction Patrick had disappeared in as the red stain on the green grass spread ever bigger around the angel, his dark wings lying in pieces around him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Now go check out Mythomusicians stories!


End file.
